


En cage

by UnderwaterTree



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chains, Français | French, Imprisonment, Lemon, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lime, M/M, Slang, Torture, Violence, blowjob, bon je dis 'angst' mais c'est pas non plus..., mais ça reste soft, voilà quoi, vulgaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterTree/pseuds/UnderwaterTree
Summary: Après avoir pour la énième fois rembarré Near, Matt se retrouve injustement enfermé par les bons soins de Mello...C'est par la violence que c'est deux-là vont enfin s'expliquer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> One-shot - devenu fanfic - qui me tenait vraiment à coeur, j'espère que vous aimerez !  
> Bon, si comme moi vous n'aimez pas regardez les tags par peur de gâcher l'histoire, je préviens quand même, dans cette fanfic il y a du lime et du lemon, de la violence et un peu de torture mais bon, connaissant ces deux idiots de mafieux, ce n'est ni étonnant, ni extrêmement choquant.  
> Voilà voilà, en espérant que vous apprécierez !

« -Ecoute Near, je me suis trimballé mon cul jusqu'ici, j'ai suivi tes instructions et j'ai fait tout ça juste pour tes beaux yeux. Alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter pour une fois : Non. Non ! Je ne m'allierai pas avec toi, Mello ne s'alliera pas avec toi et on ne s'alliera jamais !

-Le jugement de L est implacable, s'il n'a pas choisi de successeur, c'est pour que nous, les trois meilleurs de la Wammy's House, nous réunissions afin de pourchasser Kira.

-Je m'en fous de tes grands discours ! Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, la réponse sera la même !

-Matt. Tu fait l'irresponsable.

-Ouais. Ouais, t'as raison, je suis irresponsable. Je prends des risque, là, alors maintenant je vais raccrocher et tu vas arrêter d'essayer de me contacter pour me vomir tes idées idéalistes à la gueule !

-Matt...

-Au revoir, Near. On ne se reparlera plus. »

Il termina l'appel d'un coup sec sur l'écran. Il enleva l'arrière de la coque et sorti la carte sim pour l'écraser sous le talon de ses Timberland et enfin il jeta le téléphone dans une benne qui traînait là.  
Si Mello apprenait qu'il avait parlé avec Near, il enverrait immédiatement des hommes le chercher. De préférence habillés en costume noir, un peu comme ceux qui venaient de sortir d'une voiture aux vitres fumées garée juste devant la ruelle peu passante où il se trouvait. Matt fit quelques pas en arrière, les yeux rivés sur les deux molosses. Il plongea son regard dans celui du grand blond et sût à l'instant même qu'ils venaient pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour et fuir, ils lui auraient tiré dans le dos. Alors il glissa rapidement sa main dans la poche de son blouson et en tira son pistolet. Ils braquèrent tous leurs armes. Il réfléchit vite à une réplique à leur lancer pour les dissuader, mais il remarqua juste avant que leurs pupilles n'étaient pas rivées sur lui mais sur un point derrière lui. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se retourner quand une douleur aiguë l'assomma subitement et sa vision se brouilla alors qu'il se sentait tomber en avant. Un bras l'en empêcha et une paume lui plaqua un tissu devant la bouche. Une voix grave lui souffla dans l'oreille, d'un accent américain presque irritant :

« Hello, traitor. »

Il essaya de dégager la main avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, mais l'odeur sucrée remplissait déjà ses narines. Il eut une seule pensée, pendant que sa vue tournait lentement au noir, une sorte de cri de résignation, ''Merde''.

 

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Matt quand il prit conscience de son mal de crâne lancinant et du froid qu'il ressentait. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et les posa tout d'abord sur la porte en fer en face de lui. Il voulu poser une main à terre mais une chaîne - enroulée judicieusement autours de ses avant-bras - retenaient ses bras tendus au-dessus de lui. Il reconnaissait bien là Mello. Il lâcha un soupir en maudissant les poussées sadiques de son ami. Il reposa sa tête contre le mur glacial derrière lui. Il gelait. On lui avait retiré son blouson, sûrement une idée de l'autre blond pour qu'il attrape la crève.  
Il s'était rendu sur le lieu de rendez-vous vers 18h, le chloroforme devait avoir agi 1h environs, en incluant le temps de discuter avec Near et d'être transporté jusqu'ici, il devait être 20h, peut être un peu plus. Ce qui voulait dire qu'on viendrait lui apporter à manger dans peu de temps. Il remua le bout de ses doigts glacés, se leva pour soulager la peine dans ses poignets, se rassit et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Il resta ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de repérer une paire d'yeux, derrière les petits barreaux de la ridicule ouverture de 15 centimètres sur 5 de la porte. Il entendit la clé tourner et un grand black entra.  
Matt le reconnaissait, c'était un sbire en qui Mello avait toute confiance, qui faisait parti de la mafia depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Leur regards se croisèrent, et Matt y vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compassion. C'était son ticket pour la liberté. L'homme de main plaça le plateau qu'il tenait devant le captif, qui remarqua ses doigts jaunis, tout en l'informant :

« Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez été accusé de traîtrise. Seules quatre personnes sont au courant de votre enfermement. Vous resterez dans cette cellule jusqu'à ce que le Second en décide autrement. En attendant, je suis chargé de vous amener votre nourriture. Je vais vous détacher, mais si vous tentez de vous échapper, sachez que vous serez sans l'ombre d'un doute capturé et que je ne vous apporterai plus de repas par la suite, ordre du Second. »

Matt hocha la tête alors que le plus vieux le libérait. Ses membres endoloris tombèrent lourdement à ses côtés et il attendit quelques minutes avant de commencer à manger la soupe qui lui avait été servie. Après plusieurs cuillerées, il se mit à parler :

« -Clarc, c'est bien ça ?

-Clay.

-Ah oui, Clay. Tu as bien dit que seulement quatre personnes savaient pour mon emprisonnement, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est trois hommes qui m'ont arrêté et en ajoutant Mello, ça fait déjà quatre. Et toi, alors ? T'es où ? »

Son regard flancha, Matt tenait le bon bout. L'autre répondit :

« -Je faisais parti de vos agresseurs.

-C'est toi qui m'a assommé ?

-Oui.

-Ah ah, j'avoue que tu as une bonne poigne, j'ai encore vachement mal ! »

Il frappa gentiment son propre poing contre son crâne en affichant un petit sourire, pour mettre son interlocuteur encore plus mal à l'aise, qui émit un rire forcé :

« -Eh eh... Je suis désolé. Vous savez, Mello...

-Eh oui, Mello ! »

Il continua son soupé en silence en appréciant la chaleur du liquide. Tout en faisant, il réfléchit. Ce Clay jouait souvent les gardes du corps de Mello, il devait donc connaître son tempérament impulsif. Par conséquence - car il n'y avait pas de Mello sans Matt, et inversement - il devait aussi savoir que Matt n'aurait jamais trahi la mafia, encore moins Mello. De plus, il semblait éprouver de l'affection à son égard. Il en conclu donc que celui-ci était conscient qu'il avait été enfermé arbitrairement par un caprice de Mello.  
Matt reposa son verre d'eau et s'essuya la bouche avec une des deux serviettes fournies, qu'il garda en main. Il fixa les yeux du sbire et lui demanda sur un ton détaché :

« -T'as une clope s'il te plait ?

-Euh... Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à fumer.

-Rooooh jt'en pris ! On s'les caille ici ! Et pis, c'est pas comme si j'étais un criminel et encore moins un traître ! Tu sais très bien que Mello à juste pété un câble et que j'ai rien fait !»

Matt avait peut être trop haussé le ton à son propre goût, mais le garde fouilla tout de même dans ses poches et le captif en profita pour glisser le carré de papier blanc dans sa manche. L'homme lui offrit une cigarette - bien qu'hésitante - qu'il alluma du bout de la flamme de son briquet, quand le jeune l'eut roulé entre ses dents. Ce dernier tira plusieurs fois sur la sèche en se délectant du goût intoxicant de la nicotine et de l'odeur âpre qui lui enserrait les naseaux. Puis, avec détachement, il demanda :

« -Tu vas me regarder fumer comme ça pendant longtemps ?

-C'est que...

-Ecoute. S'il te plaît, cet aprèm j'ai parlé avec un mec que je déteste, pour ça, y a trois autres mecs qui sont venus et y en a un qui m'a défoncé le crâne. On m'a transporté ici dans une cellule où on se les caille sa mère et en plus je dois passer mon temps attaché comme dans un porno BDSM de Redtube. Alors, s'il te plaît, est-ce que je pourrais juste savourer une clope en paix ? »

Matt jouait du regard avec lui, y mettant toute la détermination, l'agacement et la sincérité qu'il pouvait ressentir. Un moment de réflexion intense et Clay flancha :

« -Très bien, je ramène le plateau et je reviens dans 5 minutes.

-Merci, compagnon »

Le jeune lui envoya un sourire franc alors que l'autre s'en allait. Matt attendit que les pas s'estompent avant de se lever. Il tira encore sur sa cigarette pendant un long instant. Puis il sorti la serviette de sa cachette et jeta un coup d'oeil au détecteur de fumée dans le coin de la pièce. Il s'en approcha, leva haut la main et de l'autre, déchaussa le mégot de sa bouche pour l'écraser contre le papier. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, misant tout sur les traits de fumée qui se dégageaient de la serviette et de la cigarette. D'un coup, une alarme stridente retentit et lui emplit les tympans d'un son atroce qui semblait traverser les murs et venir de toute part. Il soupira de soulagement.  
Clay apparut précipitamment, Matt lui sourit et lui lança :

« Je peux aller aux toilettes ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, vous avez aimé ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à lâcher des kudos, des commentaires ou à vous abonner !  
> J'espère que vous me suivrez pendant les prochains chapitres qui doivent encore venir !


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses se corsent ! Matt se voit contraint à mettre en oeuvre un plan plus audacieux afin d'enfin attirer l'attention de Mello...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla !
> 
> Avant de commencer, merci d'être restés pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous ferez de même pour ceux qui suivent !  
> Ensuite, sans trop vouloir vous spoiler (oui, oui, selon moi on peut spoil une fanfic), ce chapitre et ceux à venir sont... Soyez ready et au courant des tags, quoi.  
> En tout cas, enjoy !

Matt n'était pas un idiot, il l'avait su dès le début, qu'il n'aurait pas été libéré aussi facilement. Mello avait commis une imprudence, il n'en referait pas d'autre. Et pourtant, Matt devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, d'énerver le blond, de le faire sortir de ses gonds, de l'obliger à se trouver en face-à-face avec lui au plus vite pour qu'il lui explique tout.  
Il détailla une nouvelle fois chaque recoin de la cellule, mais ne trouva toujours rien d'exploitable. Encore une fois, ses seules chances reposaient sur la personne qui viendrait lui apporter à manger. Il devait être le matin. Après l'esclandre qu'il avait provoqué le soir précédent, on l'avait simplement rattaché de manière brutale et on l'avait laissé là toute la nuit. Il aurait normalement dû recevoir un châtiment depuis bien longtemps, alors il se dit que sa punition devait sûrement être de ne pas avoir de petit-déjeuné. Il poussa un long soupir et attendit les quatre heures qu'il lui restait en se levant de temps en temps pour réveiller ses membres engourdis par la douleur de ses entraves.  
Il s'occupait à regarder la fumée qui sortait de ses lèvres gercées s'évaporer dans l'air, quand il entendu le clic d'une clé et le bruit d'une porte lourde qu'on pousse avec difficulté. Matt leva immédiatement les yeux et observa l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. C'était un jeune, qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, qui devait être dans la mafia depuis à peine quelques mois et qui tenait son plateau en faisant bien attention que rien ne tombe. Mello avait appris de ses erreurs et avait choisi quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté, mais encore une fois il avait surréagi. Le bleu n'avait peut-être aucune idée de qui Matt était, mais lui, en revanche, le connaissait. Plus il le regardait, plus il était convaincu que c'était lui, l'abruti qui, deux semaines plus tôt, avait réellement cru qu'il pouvait utiliser le wifi du QG sans se faire repérer, juste en passant en navigation privée. Il bénit le Dieu de Mello, parce qu'il se dit qu'il devait vraiment veiller sur lui pour lui envoyer comme geôlier le seul idiot de la mafia qui regarde du porno gay pendant ses quarts d'heure de pause.  
Alors que l'autre approchait, Matt se colla au mur derrière lui et, de façon toute naturelle, glissa contre celui-ci, le mouvement faisant légèrement relever son T-shirt et révéler un bout de son ventre. Le pseudo adulte parcouru du regard le captif à ses pieds, puis s'agenouilla et plaça le plateau en face de lui :

« -Je m'appelle Dean et–

-Enchanté, Matt. »

Il nota les sourcils froncés. Il allait donc devoir laisser croire à ce Dean qu'il détenait le contrôle de la situation. Il écarta sensiblement les jambes et se remercia lui-même d'avoir décider de porter un jean plutôt serré pour une fois. L'autre remarqua le changement de position mais reprit là où il s'était arrêté au lieu de faire un commentaire :

« Et je suis chargé de t'apporter tes repas. Par contre, je ne peux pas te détacher, alors t'as intérêt à te tenir tranquille si tu veux pas que je te renverse ta soupe sur le visage. »

Matt se retint de sourire face à la fausse assurance qu'abordait l'ignorant. Celui-ci porta le bol en hauteur, les yeux s'attardant sur la parcelle de peau qui dépassait, et attendit que le prisonnier ouvre la bouche. Après plusieurs secondes, il reposa le récipient et demanda :

« -Quoi ? T'as pas faim ?

-Hum... Non, j'ai plutôt soif. D'eau fraîche. Tu peux me faire boire, s'il te plaît ?

-Euh, ouais. »

Matt vit le verre arriver et passa délicatement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, tout en vérifiant que l'autre suivait le mouvement du regard. Il but de la façon la plus sensuelle dont il était capable, les yeux à demi-clos, le cou bien tendu, avalant en grandes goulées, faisant remuer sa pomme d'Adam de haut en bas, laissant quelques gouttes s'échapper et rouler le long de son menton et soupirant indécemment après avoir tout englouti. Quand il posa le regard sur le jeune, il sut immédiatement qu'il se l'était mis dans la poche. Ce dernier resta quelques instants, l'esprit dans le vide, avant de faire entendre sa voix absente :

« -Tu... Tu veux manger ?

-La question n'est pas ce que moi, je veux, mais ce que toi, tu veux.

-Ce que je veux ...? »

Dean posa des yeux brûlants sur l'entrejambe du détenu, puis les leva vers son visage, et recommença ses œillades une, deux, trois fois. Matt eut l'impression qu'il n'osait pas, ou même qu'il demandait la permission, alors il prit la parole de sa plus belle voix rauque :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean ? Dis-moi.

-Je veux... Je... Je n'ai pas le droit...

-Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, Dean, peut importe ce que c'est. C'est ta parole contre la mienne, de toute façon. Je ne suis qu'un prisonnier, tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux... »

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il bougea un peu ses hanches pour attirer l'attention sur sa partie basse. L'autre transpirait le désir sexuel et avait déjà l'air essouflé quand il souffla avec un petit sourire :

« Tu as raison, je peux faire tout ce que je veux de toi. »

Il pressa brutalement ses paumes contre les jambes du captif, faisant ressortir la bosse moulée par son pantalon trop étroit. Matt gémit de douleur quand un de ses genoux claqua contre le sol dur, mais le jeune idiot le prit pour un gémissement de plaisir et son sourire n'en devint que plus méprisable aux yeux du brun. Il se jeta sur le jean, le déboutonna avec frénésie et tira la fermeture éclair d'un seul geste. Il se précipita sur le boxer, passant sa main dans la poche avant et fouillant pour attraper le sexe de l'autre. Il l'observa l'espace d'un instant, sembla même hésiter, puis en fit rouler le prépuce et en toucha de la langue le bout. Après quelques effleurements timides, il se repositionna pour poser ses lèvres tout autour du gland, juste à sa limite. Il attendit un peu, peut-être le temps de se préparer, et enfin il se pencha encore plus pour faire rentrer le plus possible le membre dans sa bouche grande ouverte.  
Matt observait le puceau hâtif, qui s'empressait avec avidité de le sucer, le lécher, lui baver dessus sans aucune forme d'ordre ni de honte, qui essayait désespérément de pallier son incompétence par de grands mouvements de haut en bas et de grandes lèches exagérées. Matt avait le cœur tordu de répulsion, le dégoût au bord des lèvres, il ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre le mur froid. Il mit à profit son imagination à toute épreuve et remplaça le crétin en dessous de lui par Mello, sans trop y croire.  
Mello l'aurait mieux fait. Tellement mieux fait. Il aurait joué avec lui, l'aurait doucereusement torturé avant de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un contact du bout du doigt, et Matt aurait fondu sous ses caresses, se serait complu docilement à son supplice, se serait consumé, petit à petit, encore et encore, à chaque baisé. Non, ce n'était pas Mello. Il en avait tellement rêvé qu'il en était sûr, Mello l'aurait mieux fait.  
Matt aurait divagué encore un peu, si les grognements de bête affamée sous lui ne l'avaient pas rappelé à la réalité. Il se résigna et fit deux ou trois va et viens, histoire de donner le change, pour faire plaisir à l'ego d'un jeune blanc-bec en rut qui pensait pouvoir se faire le troisième homme le plus important de la mafia. Et puis, il donna quelques autres coups de rein, parce qu'il s'était rendu compte de la chaleur dans son ventre. Elle était présente, mais sourde, facilement contrôlable. Il se racla la gorge avant d'ordonner :

« Arrête. »

Dean se stoppa net dans son mouvement, leva les yeux vers lui et demanda, la bouche encore pleine :

« -'oi ?

-Arrête, je te dis.

-'ai 'as en'ore ter'i'é.

-J'ai envie de pisser. »

Le jeune se retira immédiatement et regarda avec mépris la verge pour laquelle il avait fait la pute à peine trois secondes plus tôt. Matt détestait les vierges et leur fausse pudeur, surtout quand ils en remettaient une couche :

« -Tu peux pas te retenir ?

-Ecoute. Jviens de passer près de 16h sans être passé aux chiottes, je viens de boire un verre rempli d'eau à ras bord et pour être honnête, au rythme où tu vas, je pourrais pas te dire quoi, de ma béchamel ou de ma pisse, sortira en premier ! »

Sa remarque valut un regard mauvais de son geôlier, qui se leva et détacha les liens avec colère. Ses bras retombèrent lourdement sur le sol et il dû attendre un peu avant de retrouver entièrement ses capacités et de refermer le zip de son pantalon. Il se leva et se retint de gémir lorsque son membre sensible se retrouva écrasé dans le mouvement. Dean ouvrit la porte et le guida à travers le couloir qu'il avait déjà parcouru la veille. A chaque pas, le bout encore exposé de son pénis frottait contre la texture rugueuse de son jean, ce qui ranima la chaleur en lui. Tant mieux, ça ne rendrait son jeu d'acteur que plus convainquant. Ils passèrent enfin devant les gardes postés dans le couloir, pas loin des toilettes. Il les vit lever la tête vers eux et croisa même le regard du blond, qui sembla légèrement dérouté. Première étape accomplie.  
La porte des WC ouverte, Matt se dirigea immédiatement vers un urinoir qu'il avait repéré avant. Un petit muret le séparait des autres, et lorsqu'il s'en approcha rapidement, dos au garde, il fit mine de se cogner le genoux contre l'angle. Il lâcha de son plus beau jeu d'acteur un cri de douleur, - teinté de plaisir, il fallait l'avouer, de par ses ébats récents et les frottements répétitifs causés par son vêtement -, que les deux hommes dehors devaient sûrement avoir entendu. Celui qui le gardait lui demanda vaguement s'il allait bien, mais, ne portant que peu d'intérêt pour lui, il le laissa se soulager sans poser de question.  
Alors qu'il terminait, Matt se réjouit d'avoir pu faire descendre - grâce à sa volonté et à l'aide du froid ambiant - la température en lui. Il alla se laver les mains, en traînant de la jambe droite, et l'autre commenta :

« -Tu t'es fait si mal que ça ?

-Ouais, je me suis défoncé ! »

Ils sortirent et Dean, en bon soldat fraîchement entraîné, le maintint devant lui. Matt en profita pour mimer l'essoufflement aux guetteurs, qui se jetaient des coups d'œil entre eux. Ils traversèrent le couloir et, arrivés dans sa cellule, on le laissa manger tranquillement - avec ses propres mains - avant de le rattacher et de remporter le plateau.  
Matt n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre que les deux gardes discutent discrètement de ce qu'ils avaient vu et qu'ils aillent furtivement en parler à leurs collègues. Le troisième de la mafia qui rentre, excité et rougissant, en compagnie d'un jeune homme, dans une pièce close, depuis laquelle on entend ses cris de complaisance, puis qui en ressort, boitant, haletant et sans plus aucune trace d'érection, ça allait faire le tour du QG, assurément. Mello le ferait sortir, ou alors s'occuperait en main propre de ses repas, peu importe, il ne laisserait plus personne l'approcher, mais Matt n'en avait rien à faire, tant qu'il voyait Mello, parce que Mello était la clé, à toute cette affaire, à sa porte de prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, chapitre 2 terminé.  
> Votre avis sur le lime ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaires !  
> Aussi je rappelle, les kudos et les abonnements sont toujours appréciés !
> 
> PS : Sur AO3, le texte prend deux fois moins de place en longueur et deux plus en largeur que sur OpenOffice. Du coup, quand je regarde mes chapitres sur le site, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous petits ! Moi qui était toute fière de mon One-Shot à rallonge...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois, Matt paye le prix de son insolence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troisième chapitre ! Attention, violence en approche ! Soyez préparés x:

Matt aurait cru que ça mettrait plus de temps, peut être un jour ou même deux au maximum. Mais, soit la rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, soit Mello en avait été informé en premier, parce qu'à peine quelques heures passées accroché à ses chaînes s'étaient écoulées et le blondinet se tenait déjà droit devant lui, dans l'encadrure de la porte.  
Matt suivit du regard le doux balancement de ses hanches ; gauche, droite, gauche, droite, un peu comme celui du fouet qu'il tenait à moitié enroulé autour de son poing. Le regard dure, si dure, peut être encore plus que le bruit de ses pas sur le sol, et froid, aussi froid que les murs de la pièce. Mais le brun lui sourit tout de même et le salua :

« Mello ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te voir ! »

Mais l'autre ne dit rien, ne fit aucune remarque, même pas cynique. Il avait connu son ami plus joueur. Alors le prisonnier reconsidéra un peu plus attentivement l'arme que son supérieur venait de faire claquer contre la pierre :

« -Eh, Mello ! A quoi ça va te servir ? Je vois pas de tigre à l'horizon.

-C'est toi, que je vais dresser. »

Il y avait cette lueur de Führer dans ses yeux et la raideur dans ses traits. Mello était sérieux. Le captif ravala sa salive et regarda avec des yeux ronds le blond ordonner :

« Tourne-toi. »

Il y eut un instant de calme. Puis la peur transperça son être et un faible son sorti de sa bouche, plus par instinct qu'autre chose :

« -Quoi ...?

-Tourne-toi je te dis. »

Alors une panique fulgurante le prit au cou et il se mit à balbutier le même mot, ''Non'', encore et encore, dans un murmure qui se termina en un cri déchiré :

« -Mello ! Eh Mello ! S'il te plaît ! Fais pas le con ! Mello !

-Matt. C'est la dernière fois que je le répète. Tourne-toi. »

La gorge du brun sembla étouffer sa voix à sa source. Il ne pouvait plus parler, et Mello ne céderait pas. Il n'avait plus qu'à obéir. Il se détourna avec regret et laissa son souffle en suspend dans l'attente d'un mouvement, d'une parole, de quelque chose. Il ne ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Son ami, depuis toujours, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ...?  
Il discerna un léger bruit, tout son être devint attentif, puis un rapide sifflement qui ne le lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il sentit son T-shirt se tirailler en deux et une douleur aigu percer sa peau. Le choc l'empêcha de réagir, mais les trois coups suivants abattus avec férocité et vélocité lui arrachèrent un long cri d'agonie alors que tous ses muscles se contractaient. Il perçut la respiration furieuse de son tortionnaire derrière lui mais tout son esprit était tourné vers le feu qui se répandait à travers ses tissus et vers la peine lancinante qu'il éprouvait à inhaler. Le fouet s'abattit encore et il serra les dents, une nouvelle fois et il se contorsionna, une autre et il enfonça son front avec force dans le mur en face de lui, encore une fois et il comprit qu'il ne restait plus que des lambeaux de son haut lorsqu'il entendit le claquement que faisait le cuir contre sa chair nue, encore et il sentit la matière rugueuse s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates, encore, encore, encore et encore et l'instrument de mort labourait un peu plus et toujours plus son dos meurtri. Il se fit violence pour retenir les spasmes irrépressibles qui le secouaient et qui ne faisaient que rendre plus vif encore le ruissellement de son sang. Il sentait le liquide enflammé se masser à ses plaies et rouler comme de la lave le long de son échine. Sa gorge le brûlait sèchement et chacune de ses expirations lui écorchaient un peu plus l’œsophage dans un bruit âpre. Les coups reprirent et ils s'abattirent comme de la foudre qui pénétrait ses nerfs qu'il sentait presque à vif, et leurs échos sonnaient comme une pluie d'orage à ses oreilles. L'averse s'arrêta après un moment qui lui semblait durer trop longtemps et il laissa ses muscles retomber cruellement. Il n'avait plus la force de se restreindre, seule restait la douleur, une flamme qui enveloppait tout son corps et qui réduisait tout son esprit à l'état de cendres. Il se sentait perdu, il n'avait plus rien, qu'une coquille maltraitée imprégnée d'une souffrance ardente et il ferait tout, oh, il ferait tout pour arrêter la torture. Il le fit savoir dans un déchirement lorsqu'il reconnu derrière lui le même grognement qui précédait chacune de ses frappes :

« Mello ! »

L'interpellé eut un instant d'hésitation et il en profita pour le supplier de toutes ses forces :

« Mello ! Mello, s'il te plaît, arrête, arrête, je t'en prie, je suis désolé, plus jamais je referais ça... Mais s'il te plaît arrête, je t'en prie, je t'en prie... Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Tout, tout ! Mais arrête, arrête... Je t'en supplie, je ferais tout pour que tu arrêtes... »

Il laissa couler ses larmes de défaite en un sanglot silencieux alors qu'il écoutait le silence qui se faisait de plus en plus assourdissant. Il entendit quelque chose derrière lui et il pria le Dieu à qui Mello rendait grâce une fois par semaine que ce soit le son d'un fouet tombant à terre. Une voix forte l'interrogea :

« -Tout ?

-Oui... Oui, absolument tout ! Tout, tout ce que tu veux Mello ! Tout ce que tu veux ! »

Des talons claquèrent sur le sol de pierres froides et rythmaient comme un pendule accéléré le stress qui montait en lui. Il le sentit agripper les lourdes chaînes qui le retenaient et les faire tourner pour l'entraîner dans le mouvement. Il se retrouva face à de grandes jambes moulées et il leva ses yeux encore humides pour rencontrer ceux de son bourreau. Il était trop déconcentré pour analyser à quel sentiment correspondait le froncement des sourcils de celui qui le dominait. Pourtant, il compris assez rapidement ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il déboutonna son pantalon en cuir et en sorti son membre d'un seul coup. Tout d'abord, le brun se retint, puis il laissa sortir un rire nerveux qui secouait son corps de tremblements fatigués :

« -Si j'avais su que c'était si facile...

-Ferme-la et suce avant que je change d'avis. »

Il déglutit et se demanda l'espace d'une seconde ce qu'il aurait fait si on lui avait dit plus tôt dans quelles conditions sont fantasme se serait réalisé. Il lança un petit ''A tes ordres'' pour affirmer sa soumission au blond.  
Il laissa ses yeux languir sur l'objet de ses convoitises nocturnes avant de se baisser docilement. Il inspira douloureusement au tiraillement dans son dos alors qu'il faisait glisser précautionneusement sa langue le long du dessous de la verge. Il s'assura qu'il salivait assez puis il referma sa bouche autour de la couronne et avança progressivement jusqu'à toucher du bout du nez le tissu du caleçon de son supérieur. Il recula la tête, puis la ravança à nouveau, et ainsi de suite. Il commença d'abord par de doux va-et-viens, par fatigue et pour s'habituer à la brûlure qu'il éprouvait aux épaules. Il laissait échapper des gémissements rauques à chaque élancement de ses blessures et le sadique au dessus de lui devait ressentir les vibrations se propager en lui, puisqu'il posa un avant-bras sur le mur en soufflant fortement après le huitième. Ou peut être le douzième, Matt avait perdu le compte, peut-être le contrôle aussi. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour son esprit embué. Si bien que, sans indécence, il ponctuait ses mouvements de lèvres lascifs par des regards sourds vers le blond. Celui-ci émit un grognement d'impatience après de longs instants :

« Matt, te moque pas de moi, je sais que tu peux sucer un Cornetto plus vite que ça. »

Le concerné conserva le même rythme à peine le temps de trouver un meilleur moyen de réaliser ses oscillations sans réanimer ses coupures, puis obéit hâtivement à la demande et accéléra l'allure du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il faisait le pendule d'avant en arrière, avant en arrière, avant, arrière, et il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois que le sexe de l'autre venait s'écraser contre son palais, il perdait un peu plus la raison. Et le peu de raisonnement qu'il lui restait, il l'employait à enchanter son supérieur ; il tournait son visage vers lui pour qu'il voit ses joues creusées et des fois il s'arrêtait brutalement pour remonter et redescendre lentement dans un bruit indécemment audible de succion. Tout son corps basculait d'avant en arrière, comme si tout son être était animé par une seule chose, une seule pensée : Mello. Il avait tout oublié de lui-même, sa cellule, sa douleur, sa dignité, plus rien n'avait d'importance tant qu'il avait Mello. Tout pouvait bien disparaître, tant qu'il avait Mello. Mello, Mello, Mello, il ferait tout pour Mello, même cracher sur son honneur si ça lui faisait plaisir. Tant qu'il avait cette voix duveteuse qui lui susurrait des paroles obscènes qu'il avait du mal à entendre. Pourtant il compris deux ou trois mots, ''slut'' et ''Matt'', peut-être, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça puisqu'il se retrouva presque étouffé d'un coup. Il eu à peine le temps d'inspirer qu'un autre coup violent le clouait une nouvelle fois contre le mur derrière lui, son crâne heurtant bruyamment la pierre. Il se retint de vomir lorsqu'une autre fois il eut la même sensation, et à celle d'après aussi, puis il s'habitua miraculeusement lorsqu'il comprit que Mello avait juste décidé d'enculer sa bouche. Et il imaginait l'image dans sa tête, et il adorait ça. Et son pénis venait cogner contre le fond de sa gorge et il adorait ça. Il bavait comme un chien, et il adorait ça. Il n'avait plus de force dans aucun de ses muscles, et il adorait ça. Il ne pouvait plus voir à travers ses larmes, et il adorait ça. Il voulait que Mello continue encore des heures et des heures, et il mourrait d'envie à cette idée. Il voulait continuer, continuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt de fatigue, il s'en fichait royalement de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, il espérait que Mello continue à le prendre comme ça même après sa mort, qu'il se branle dans son cadavre, pour ce que ça pouvait lui faire. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il avait l'impression d'être juste un trou fait pour que Mello y fourre sa queue, encore et encore et encore. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'être utilisé par Mello et puis jeté après comme un vieux jouet, tant qu'il était le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu, tout lui allait. Il était si épuisé. Ses blessures frottaient contre le mur, il sentait presque les bactéries traverser ses plaies, il avait de la peine à rester éveillé et à garder ses lèvres ouvertes. Il avait mal. Il en avait marre. Il voulait juste en finir. Peut être mourir. Il voulait juste dormir. Il sentit ses dents frôler le membre de Mello et un liquide chaud lui emplit la bouche en un instant et coula dans sa gorge. Il toussa plusieurs fois et Mello lui agrippa les cheveux pour qu'il tourne son regard vers lui :

« Avale. Je veux pas avoir à nettoyer ton bordel. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 3 terminé... C'est normal que j'ai prit plaisir à l'écrire ?  
> Pauvre Matt, je m'acharne sur lui... Vous inquiétez pas, dans le dernier chapitre, je le dorlotte !  
> Bon, encore et toujours, les kudos et les abonnements, c'est cool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Court chapitre. Courtes notes.

Matt se réveilla la tête dans le coton, littéralement. Le tissu moelleux s'étalaient sous lui sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, alors il commença laborieusement à y réfléchir avant de se redresser brusquement lorsqu'il eut un soudain souvenir des événements passés. Son cou se manifesta amèrement et il comprit après plusieurs instants de réflexion qu'il avait dû dormir sur le ventre, le torse enroulé de bandages, jusqu'au petit matin, le nez dans un lit. Il entreprit de se lever mais il eut un autre élan de douleur provenant de ses épaules. Alors il roula sur la couette. La froideur rembourrée de la couverture apaisa doucement la chaleur de son dos. Il profita un instant de la sensation agréable pour mettre en marche son cerveau qui avait peine à se mettre en route.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours. Il était dans une grande chambre, bien rangée, l'air propre, remplie de quelques meubles blancs, avec une porte d'un côté et une fenêtre de l'autre. Matt ne pensait pas être dans un hôtel, aucun ne rentrait dans le domaine de la mafia et un établissement normal n'aurait jamais laissé un homme blessé y séjourner. Non, il devait avoir couché dans un bâtiment du gang, peut-être dans le QG-même. Seules deux pièces du genre existaient dans l'immeuble, celle du Boss, et celle de Mello. Il devait se trouver dans cette dernière.

Mello...

Il avait toujours rêvé de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, de le prendre et de ressentir le sentiment auquel il n'avait pas assez goûté à son goût, et dont il s'était privé pour les beaux yeux de son ami. Mais ce qu'il avait fait la veille... Plus il y pensait, plus il se souvenait du délaissement, de l'humiliation et de l'euphorie malsaine de sa propre personne. Plus il y pensait, plus il se rebutait, s'écœurait, se dégoûtait. Mais au-delà du malaise, au-delà du mal-être et de la nausée, c'était une constatation qui faisait le plus mal au cœur : au contraire de tout ce qu'il avait désiré, ça n'avait pas été une preuve d'amour que lui avait donné Mello, non, ç'avait été une preuve de dominance. Il lui avait montré à quel point il le surpassait, à quel point il le maîtrisait, le méprisait, le haïssait. Plus Matt y pensait, plus il se rappelait la colère, la haine et la fureur du blond. Plus Matt y pensait, plus il se rendait compte à quel point Mello l'avait utilisé comme défouloir, comme exutoire, comme une chose, comme un objet, comme un jouet qui avait été jeté avec mépris après qu'on l'ait cassé. Matt détestait cette idée. Elle le martelait d'un coup sec à chaque pulsion de sang, lui remettait en mémoire l'attestation de sa mortification et de sa perte. Il était épuisé, abattu de par le regret et l'amertume, écrasé par l'anéantissement.  
Il ferma les paupières. Deux secondes. Deux minutes. Deux heures, deux jours. Peut-être plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre me rappelle le One-Shot sur Nathaniel (de l'Otome Amour Sucré) que j'ai fait, je sais pas pourquoi...?  
> blablabla kudos, abonnements etc  
> Le chapitre est quand même ridiculement petit :/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt et Mello règlent leurs comptes !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On finit en beauté avec un chapitre qui est presque plus long que l'ensemble des autres additionnés !  
> Warning : vulgarité (bon, vous êtes habitués) et lemon (bon, vous l'attendiez) en approche.  
> Bonne lecture !

Matt passa les jours suivants à se réveiller et s'endormir aussitôt, ne gardant que de vagues souvenirs de mains le pansant et le nourrissant. Il reprit enfin ses esprits lorsque la personne qui le bandait tous les jours à plusieurs reprises le secoua un peu trop fort dans sa tâche. Ses yeux se baladèrent un long moment sur le plafond blanc de la pièce. Il faisait beau. Lumineux. Comme les cheveux de blé qu'il apercevait du coin de l’œil. Il inclina légèrement la tête vers le blond. Il le regarda longuement et un relent d'amertume fit retrousser ses lèvres.  
Matt fut éblouit quand la chevelure dorée renvoya un rayon de soleil lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Il essaya de se relever un peu, du moins de se remettre bien en place. Il n'avait plus vraiment mal, mais une douleur passée se fit tout de même ressentir lorsqu'il bougea les épaules. L'autre s'approcha et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir. Finalement il s'assit simplement sur le bord du lit. Le brun lui demanda :

« -Alors on ne va pas en parler ?

-J'ai pas envie.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'aimes pas reconnaître tes erreurs ? »

Il eut un mouvement brusque, qu'il contint en mordant sa lèvre inférieure et en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses côtes.  
Pour Matt, l'événement semblait éloigné, vague. Mais il en retenait deux choses ; il se sentait sale et Mello avait merdé. Il y eut un long moment sans que quoi que ce soit ne soit prononcé. Le brun pouvait presque entendre les battements du cœur serré de tension de l'autre. Ce dernier se leva enfin, fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta. Un instant. Il se redirigea vers la porte et touchait du doigt la poignée quand Matt l'interpella :

« -Attends ! Tu crois aller où comme ça ?

-Dehors.

-Ah bon ? Et faire face à tes responsabilités, c'est dans ton programme, ça aussi ? »

Mello se retourna vivement, le corps raidi de colère et l'expression furieuse :

« -Tout est de ta faute, c'est toi qui est le responsable de tout ce qui t'es arrivé, alors me fais pas chier !

-Quoi ?! C'est quoi ce slut shaming ?! C'est moi, peut-être, qu'a enfoncé ma bite dans la bouche du mec que je venais de battre ?!

-C'est toi qui a rencontré Near !

-Déjà, je lui ai juste parlé, ok ?

-C'est déjà trop !

-Mais, Mello ! Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre, c'est tout ! Je lui ai juste dit que j'en avait marre qu'il m'emmerde encore avec ses conneries et je lui ai dit d'aller se faire mettre ailleurs !

-Ça veut dire que c'était pas le premier appel ?

-Mais ! Nan... Mais les autres fois aussi je l'ai envoyé balader ! Mais c'est pas ça le problème !

-Tu passes un pacte avec l'ennemi, plusieurs fois en plus, mais c'est pas ça le problème, mais oui ! 

-Mais j'ai passé aucun pacte ! Merde ! Je peux même pas cracher à la gueule de Near alors que toi tu le fait tout le temps !

-Ne me compare pas avec toi ! Moi je ne suis pas un traître !

-Un traître ? Un traître ?! Mais putain ! Si y a bien un mec ici dans cette mafia qui restera avec toi jusqu'à sa mort c'est bien moi !

-Ah vraiment ? Bah vas-y, prouve-moi ta loyauté ! J'attends !

-Ma loyauté ? Mais tous les jours je te la prouve ! Tous les jours ! Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour toi ! Tu te rappelles le jour où tu m'as dit que si je voulais avoir une chance avec toi un jour, je ne devait plus faire l'amour avec personne d'autre ? Et bah depuis ce jour j'ai plus rien fait ! Et ça fait 1 an que ça dure ! Alors je te l'ai assez prouvé, ma loyauté ! Maintenant, c'est moi qui attends !

-Ah alors c'est ça qui te dérange ? C'est pour ça que tu veux partir ?! Tu veux me quitter pour la baise ?! Bah vas-y, vas niquer avec n'importe qui ! Va enculer qui tu veux ! Je t'y autorise ! Tu es libéré de tes obligations vassales !

-Mais non, c'est pas ça que je veux dire.

-Pourtant ça y ressemble beaucoup !

-Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que je te suis fidèle et de toutes les façons possibles ! Merde ! Je suis toujours là, dévoué à toi, toujours à faire ce que tu me dis de faire, toujours à attendre après toi, mais je reçois rien en retour !

-Quoi ? Tu veux un blowjob, c'est ça ? Une indemnité ?

-Non ! Arrête ! Arrête s'il te plaît ! Arrête de faire l'idiot, l'abruti qui comprend rien ! Je veux que tu arrêtes de dresser ton égo et ta fierté mal placés entre toi et tous les autres, moi y compris ! Je veux une réponse claire !

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Tu vois ?! Tu recommences ! Pourquoi tu veux jamais voir la vérité en face ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Aimer, c'est pas une faiblesse !

-Tais-toi ! Ferme-la !

-Non ! J'en ai marre ! Mello, j'en peux plus de toujours tout prendre sur moi... Alors pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais te donner un ultimatum... Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ressens véritablement pour moi, là maintenant, c'est fini. Plus rien ! Je tournerais la page, je sais pas, j'irais voir ailleurs, mais il n'y aura plus rien entre nous, plus aucune possibilité de quoi que ce soit. Et pas d'idiotie genre on restera encore ami, Mello, pour moi il n'y a jamais eu que deux états, inconnus et amoureux. »

Matt était habitué à lire le regard des gens. Depuis son enfance, il avait compensé son manque de matière grise par rapport aux deux premiers de l'orphelinat par une capacité à deviner les états d'âme des autres, à pointer du doigt leurs émotions. Cette disposition lui avait permis d'éviter ou de régler les conflits et de se tirer de plusieurs situations difficiles.  
Cependant, présentement, il était en face du seul cas qu'il ne savait interpréter. Dans les yeux de Mello, il ne voyait que des nuages, une tempête, qui présageait autant le meilleur que le pire. Il ne voyait rien de déchiffrable. Ou peut-être que si, mais que ce qu'il y constatait ne lui plaisait pas, alors il se faisait croire qu'il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait pas dire, il ne pouvait rien affirmer ou infirmer ; c'était pour cette raison que ses jambes étaient fermement plantées dans le sol et que ses mains s'étaient accrochées désespérément aux draps. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi tourmenté qu'à l'instant, et qu'il devait débattre autant que lui-même le faisait.  
Il y avait cette tension dans l'air, dans les oscillements lourds de respiration, dans l'incertitude des coups d’œil, dans le bouillonnement des pensées. Enfin, Mello fit un mouvement léger, baissa la tête et prit la parole d'une voix faiblement rauque :

« Vraiment... Tu me fais vraiment chier... Je crois que... Ce que je... Oh tu me fais chier ! Je t'aime ! Ça te va comme réponse ?! »

C'était sorti comme si l'on crachait une injure. C'était sorti violemment. Bien trop pour que Matt y croit complètement. Mello était peut-être borné, il pouvait tout de même faire preuve de douceur, le brun en avait déjà été témoin.  
Non, impossible. Il avait dû dire ça de colère pour ne pas perdre un ami. C'était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus d'espoir.  
Il jeta un dernier regard humide au blond. Celui-ci l'observa longtemps en retour, puis soudainement il changea d'expression, comme dans une réalisation. Matt analysa ; inspiration courte, yeux écarquillés, pas pressés... Peur ? Non, impossible... Pourtant de plus plus l'autre se rapprochait et sa déduction de moins en moins s'affirmait.  
Il vint se pencher sur lui, ses mèches blondes tombant sur le visage du brun. Il se rapprocha encore, fermant les yeux. Matt comprit. Il tendit le cou. Il baissa les paupières lorsque les lèvres de Mello vinrent épouser les siennes. Il relâcha enfin le souffle qu'il retenait. Il laissa la brume doucement s'installer alors qu'il savourait la sensation d'une autre bouche sur la sienne, des cils qui lui caressaient la joue et d'une main qui se posait délicatement sur son avant-bras. Il sentit l'autre appuyer gentiment son poids sur lui, alors il se détendit et le laissa faire. Il le poussa tendrement en arrière et glissa dans une position plus confortable, le genoux entre les cuisses du brun et une paume tenant son biceps pendant que la deuxième reposait sur le matelas. Matt prit lui aussi appuis sur le lit alors qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser. Leur langues s’effleurèrent, s'enlacèrent dans un soulagement profond. Ils se quittèrent dans un claquement de lèvres sonore dont l'écho chantait à leurs oreilles. La respiration difficile, ils se regardèrent longuement.  
Mello murmura :

« C'est vrai... Je t'aime vraiment... »

Matt sourit :

« Je te crois... On fait quoi maintenant ?»

Mello répondit, avec un sourire malicieux, en déplaçant son genoux en avant, appuyant agréablement sur l'entrejambe du brun. Celui-ci lâcha une expiration brûlante d'envie, mais questionna tout de même :

« -Déjà ?

-Il faut bien que je marque ma propriété. »

Matt lança un rire clair et sincère et prit le blond par les hanches, pour les aligner tous les deux au lit, tout en ajoutant :

« -Et puis, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, c'est comme si on avait déjà passé plusieurs années de couple ensemble.

-Dans ce cas-là, on est même en retard. »

Sur ce, il força sur les épaules de Matt pour l'obliger à s'allonger de tout son long sur le matelas. Il se pencha sur lui et alla lécher la jointure de sa mâchoire et de sa nuque, ce qui tira un sourire de plénitude et un murmure, ''Enfin'', à l'autre. Il se tendit, déployant sa gorge comme un tapis rouge pour les soins de son ami. Ce dernier déposa de chastes baiser le long de son cou, qui se transformèrent petit à petit en de langoureux suçons. Mais ce qui fit vraiment fondre Matt fut lorsque que Mello décida de s'attaquer à sa clavicule. Sans vraiment prévenir, il vint mordiller sa chair, tirant sensuellement sur la peau avant de la relâcher et de recommencer plus loin. A chaque fois, ses dents se plantaient un peu plus dans l'os et le brun laissa échapper un gémissement qu'il comprimait depuis que le blond s'était fait plus acéré. Ce dernier resta un instant suspendu au-dessus du torse de l'autre, qui pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle même à travers ses bandages, avant de relever les yeux :

« -Tu serais pas un peu maso sur les bords, toi ?

-Ne le sommes-nous pas un peu tous ?

-Certains plus que d'autres.

-Peut-être bien, oui. En tout cas, ça ne te déplais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Aah... Non, au contraire... »

Mello jeta alors soudainement son genoux en avant, écrasant au passage les parties génitales de l'autre. Matt rejeta la tête en arrière dans un cri de délice. Le blond observa lascivement avant de se redresser :

« -Tu aimes ça, hein ? La douleur qui vire au plaisir... Ce subtil mélange... Oh, moi je vais t'en donner... Tu seras comblé, tu vas voir.

-Tu es adorable quand tu veux te faire pardonner. »

Mello accepta la réplique sans broncher et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il commença à bouger doucement le bassin, de sorte que leur deux pantalons râpaient l'un contre l'autre. Matt enfonça un peu plus l'arrière de son crâne dans l’oreiller.  
Il adorait. Il adorait les frissons qui parcouraient son corps à chaque fois que l'autre se pressait contre son intimité. Il adorait l'étreinte de son jean qui se faisait de plus en plus pénible et planante. Il adorait cette sensation de pouvoir toucher du doigt le fruit défendu sans jamais pouvoir vraiment l'atteindre. Il adorait que Mello se joue de lui, non, joue avec lui, d'une façon délicieuse, d'une façon qui lui donnait envie de continuer encore, encore et encore. Il voulait que son amant le gâte encore pendant des heures, qu'il l'abreuve d'affection jusqu'au lendemain, peut-être même plus longuement encore. Il voulait rester ainsi, à la limite, au bord, juste à la frontière de la félicité, osciller ainsi entre souffrance et jouissance, supplice et enchantement. Il voulait subir cette exquise torture encore pour tout le reste de sa vie.  
Il sentit Mello glisser ses mains sous son sous-vêtement pour y effleurer du bout des doigts le duvet. Ensuite, il tira d'un seul coup le jean et le caleçon et quitta sa position - trop brutalement au goût du brun - pour les retirer entièrement. Quand il se rassit, il admira un moment la verge palpitante dressée entre ses cuisses et collée à sa propre bosse serrée par son pantalon. Il se mordit les lèvres puis reprit ses roulements de bassin encore plus violemment, augmentant à chaque instant la pression de chaque friction et haletant toujours plus. Matt lâcha un long gémissement d'une voix sucrée par le ravissement. Le cuir chaud et souple frottait contre le dessous suave de son pénis et forçait presque trop sur ses testicules fragiles. Il les sentait monter, le plaisir qui l'agitait de frémissements, qui se faisaient de plus en plus pénétrants, et l'excitation qui s'amassait dans son bas-ventre à mesure que les frottements s'accéléraient.  
Matt aurait pu rester ainsi des jours et des jours, à laisser son imagination et ses hormones le secouer d'ivresse. Cependant, il était conscient que Mello n'aurait pas pu en faire autant. Son amoureux n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'endurance. Non, c'était un sprinteur, redoutable sur les courtes distances. Déjà, le brun pouvait sentir les jambes du blond trembler légèrement contre les siennes. Alors il savoura deux derniers mouvements agressifs avant de renverser les rôles et se positionner au-dessus de l'autre.  
En attendant que son partenaire reprenne ses forces, Matt caressa ses muscles fins. Il avait toujours eu une carrure fluette, même étroite, mais qui était animée par un esprit fort et dynamique. La peau lisse contrastait avec l'être chaotique, la chair tendre contrastait avec le naturel dur, les épaules rondes contrastaient avec le caractère tranchant, les mamelons sensibles contrastaient avec le jugement impassible, les flancs veloutés contrastaient avec l'intelligence sèche. Le brun aimait à embrasser ce corps antithétique, cette enveloppe charnelle qui longtemps avait été comme un fardeau pour son porteur. Par des baisers judicieusement placés, il prouvait son amour infini pour l'alchimie captivante entre le corps et la personnalité, pour le quelque chose de délicat dans l'accord de ces deux opposés.  
Il laissa derrière lui un chemin de salive menant progressivement jusqu'à la limite de la ceinture. Matt fit glisser le pantalon puis le jeta par terre, rejoignant le gilet de cuir qu'il avait précédemment enlevé. Il observa le boxer rouge en se demandant que faire. Il nota le regard impatient de l'autre et lui lança un sourire espiègle alors qu'il allait palper le vêtement. Il pouvait sentir chaque partie du sexe moulé par le tissu et pouvait presque sentir le phallus grandir pendant qu'il le massait lentement. Il prolongea le massage longtemps, appuyant un peu plus à chaque fois, appréciant la sensation de tenir entre ses mains le Second de la mafia et l'homme qu'il avait toujours rêvé de toucher. Il entendit un son rauque au dessus de lui et releva la tête aussitôt. Mello n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses états d'âme - ni à avoir des joues aussi roses -, il fallait marquer le coup :

« -J'ai touché un point faible ?

-C'est toi, mon point faible.

-Eh eh, et j'en suis fier...

-Arrête de... Te faire désiré. J'en ai marre d'attendre.

-J'aime prendre mon temps, c'est pas ma faute.

-Aah, get over it already...

-You craving for my D ?

-Tss fuck me already ! »

Matt s'exécuta en riant et enleva le dernier morceau de coton qui couvrait l'intimité de l'autre. Le pénis enfin relâché se redressa soudainement et le brun ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux languir sur l'organe galbé qui aurait presque pu frôler le ventre de son propriétaire. Il adorait chaque courbe de ce membre somptueux et il se promit de retenir cette image à jamais pour y faire appel même dans ses derniers instants. Il perçu un mouvement du coin de l’œil et y porta son attention, pour découvrir que Mello essayait en vain de cacher le rouge de ses joues avec son avant-bras. Matt fondit un peu plus :

« -Dis-moi, pourquoi t'es gêné ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi...

-Oui, mais dis-le moi quand même !

-...Arrête de me regarder comme ça c'est... Embarrassant...

-Eh eh... Tu es si mignon...

-Tais-toi...

-Au fait, où sont les... ?

-Dans la table de chevet.

-Ah, merci. »

Matt se leva le plus brièvement possible pour chercher dans le tiroir. Il en sorti un préservatif et un flacon qu'il ouvrit de suite tout en revenant s'asseoir entre les jambes du blond. Ce dernier se redressa en voyant tomber le liquide dans la paume de l'autre. Le brun déposa un baiser furtif sur son nez et descendit sa main jusqu'à sentir dans son creux peser le poids des testicules du blond. Il releva le regard, demandant la permission dans ses yeux. Ceux de son amant étaient à demi-clos, désireux, sincèrement d'accord. Alors, il avança un peu plus pour effleurer du majeur la limite de son sanctuaire, sa porte de l'EDEN. Il aurait aimé croire que c'était un lieu immaculé, gardé inviolé à l'exception de sa personne, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le premier. Pas le premier à y glisser ses doigts lubrifiés, pas le premier à y sentir les aspérités, pas le premier à y rentrer si indécemment. Mais peu lui importait, il savait. Il savait que malgré les différents hommes, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire, il n'y avait que lui. Quand ils le caressaient, c'était lui qui était dans son esprit. Quand ils le pénétraient, c'était lui qu'il imaginait. Quand ils atteignaient sa prostate, c'était lui dont il criait le nom. Maintenant, il était enfin à leur place. Ces autres, ces premiers, il allait les lui faire oublier. Il allait le faire vivre, le faire naître de cette rencontre. Il serait le commencement de sa vie, le début de son monde ; il serait sa genèse.  
Il retira ses doigts lorsqu'il sentit les muscles se déserrer autour d'eux. Il prit le préservatif qu'il avait posé non loin et en déchira l'emballage avec attention. Soudain, il sentit des mains pas dessus les siennes. Il leva la tête, le regard de l'autre le brûlant presque :

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Matt s'exécuta. Il s'appuya en arrière, laissant toute la place à Mello, qui vint saisir sa verge. Tout en gardant bien les yeux dessus, il commença à la masturber, pour qu'elle soit bien dure au moment d'y faire rouler la capote. C'était toujours une sensation étrange de le faire. Comme si son toucher était localement inhibé. Mais à chaque fois il s'adaptait rapidement, surtout lorsqu'il avait en face de lui un ange qui continuait à caresser son membre de haut en bas. Enfin, d'une façon si obscène que le brun sentit son cœur fondre, le blond l'empoignant des deux mains en se mordant la lèvre. Toujours en le tenant fermement, il balança son poids en avant sur ses genoux et se positionna juste au-dessus, dans l'alignement du pénis tendu droit.  
Il s'abaissa.  
Matt regarda tout du long. Du moment où le bout du gland toucha la fente rose à celui où la base de son sexe disparut entièrement, comme englouti par le corps affamé de Mello, il regarda. Ses sens étaient comme amplifiés, multipliés. Il sentait la chaleur soudaine, l'étreinte saisissante, l'odeur corporelle mêlée à celle du lubrifiant et un goût de trop peu dans sa bouche. Il eu quelques frémissements en voyant l'expression ardente du blond et en imaginant la façon dont elle changerait lorsqu'il donnerait le premier coup de rein. Mais Mello ne lui laissa pas ce plaisir puisqu'il l'entoura de ses bras en même temps qu'il posait son front contre son épaule. Il murmura un petit ''Je t'aime'' d'une voix... D'une voix telle que le brun eu l'impression qu'il lui soufflait en un seul mot toute la sensualité, tout l'érotisme, toute la lascivité dont il pouvait faire preuve.  
Alors il y répondit en lançant une première fois son bassin en avant. Ils restèrent ensembles, le souffle retenu, un peu dans l'attente, dans la tension avant de faire le grand saut. Puis il recommença une deuxième fois et une troisième, une quatrième, une cinquième, une sixième et ainsi de suite. Et c'était comme si après l'hésitation initiale, il réalisait la volupté progressive dans laquelle il nageait. C'était comme si petit à petit il s'animait d'une fougue grandissante. Comme s'il s'enivrait de plus en plus intensément de chaque impulsion qu'il donnait, de chaque grognement échappé, de chaque caresse inconsciente. Peu à peu son rythme se faisait plus soutenu, alimenté par chaque vague de frisson qui le traversait quand il s'imposait à l'intérieur de Mello. Il se sentait toujours plus inlassablement se perdre en lui, se donner à lui comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec personne d'autre. Et au fur et à mesure il le sentait s'ouvrit aussi, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il voyait ses hanches accueillantes remuer contre lui, percevait sa salive couler dans le creux de son cou, respirait son parfum doucereux de transpiration, entendait sa respiration irrégulière qui réchauffait sa peau, goûtait ses lèvres d'une douceur chaleureuse. Il était aux anges, Mello aussi, ils étaient aux anges tous les deux. Il le savait, il le sentait dans la façon dont son âme succombait à lui, dont son être se mouvait, dont la chair frémissait, dont les parois s'ouvraient sur son passage pour qu'il le pénètre toujours plus profondément. Mello se montrait à lui, dévoilait un visage de lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais autorisé personne à voir. Tout son corps, toute son entité était une preuve d'amour majestueuse, un témoignage de l'influence unique que Matt avait sur lui. Il le laissait accéder à son feu le plus intime, il le laissait le pénétrer en son sein et au-delà, en son essence. Mello s'abandonnait à lui. Matt était grisé, délecté de cette pensée. Il reposa sa tête contre celle de son amant, en profitant pour embrasser ses cheveux mouillés de sueur. Là, il remarqua que les murmures de son amoureux n'étaient pas de simples gémissements étouffés, mais de de vrais mots, répétés continuellement. Non, un seul mot... Son prénom, ''Matt... Matt... Matt... Matt... Matt'' encore, encore et encore. C'était... C'était... Il devait en entendre plus... Soudain il les bascula tout deux en avant pour qu'ils atterrissent sur le matelas. A présent il rentrait pleinement en l'autre, cognant sa prostate à chaque coup. Il se pencha pour enfoncer son crâne dans l’oreiller juste à côté de Mello. Il pouvait le discerner... Son doux prénom dit et redit, clamé plus passionnément quand il accélérait ou frappait plus fort. Alors il s'enflamma, augmenta violemment la cadence et martela plus solidement encore le fond de ses entrailles. Il céda aux flammes, au brasier, à l'incendie, à l'enfer ardent qui l'habitait, le consumait d'un seul désir obsédant ; le faire hurler. Le faire hurler jusqu'à s'en irriter la gorge. Il le transperçait avec une telle frénésie, il le déchirait en deux avec une telle fureur, il le broyait de ses reins avec une telle férocité... Et Mello... Mello... Mello criait comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain, criait comme s'il allait mourir dans l'instant. Il criait, criait, criait... Encore, encore, encore et encore... Chaque coup de marteau abattu, il le ponctuait de ses éclats voix, de son prénom qu'il répétait comme un chant, une messe, une prière. Il s'accrochait à lui, à son nom, gravait dans sa chair les marques de ses ongles et dans son esprit les lettres de son prénom. Et Matt... Matt... Matt était ivre de ses cris, ivre de tout ce qui venait de Mello... Ivre de sa peau frissonnante, de ses cuisses tremblantes serrées contre ses flancs, de son pénis qui gonflait entre leur deux corps roulant l'un sur l'autre, ivre de la chaleur qu'il dégageait... Une chaleur... Une telle chaleur... Lourde, étouffante, qui s'immisçait partout... Dans son être, dans ses veines, dans son bas-ventre... Il en était étourdit... Il chavirait... Il ne pouvait... Ne pouvait plus... C'était... C'était l'extase qui montait... Il la sentait plus que jamais, plus puissante qu'il ne l'avait jamais vécue. Une ardeur sourde qui se réveillait à chaque élan, qui affluait vers son intimité, qui en grossissait chaque partie, qui remuait de l'intérieur ses tréfonds, l'enflait d'impatience. Elle secouait de délice tout son bassin, tendait son sexe avec tellement, tellement de force... Tout n'était plus que tension, une tension si luxurieuse... Il était à la limite, au bord, il frôlait l'orgasme, il était si proche, si délicieusement proche... Il était rempli de fièvre, il bouillait de l'intérieur... Il avait de la lave qui le brûlait d'envie, qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir, qu'il libéra dans une... Dans une... Fébrilité, une exaltation, une exultation, un soulagement... Long et enivrant... Exquis... Si... Si...

L'espace d'un instant, il quitta tout...

Il reprit ses esprits lentement. Il était essoufflé, transpirant, ruisselant de sueur, éreinté et surtout, collé au corps haletant de Mello. Il sentait les battements endiablés de son cœur qui se calmaient et sa cage thoracique qui se soulevait de moins en moins irrégulièrement. Il était envahi par l'épuisement, pourtant il se redressa car il avait une dernière chose à faire avant de s'endormir complètement. Cependant, un doute le traversa en voyant des traînées blanches sur le ventre de son partenaire. Avait-il oublié de mettre une protection ? Il essaya de se remémorer les actions des dernières minutes mais tout ce dont il se rappelait était l'effervescence, le bonheur, la félicité... Enfin il comprit qu'elles devaient venir de son amant. Evidemment. Quel idiot ! Il le regarda, étalé sous lui, les yeux presque fermés de fatigue, les joues bouffies de rouge - et de larmes ? -, les lèvres roses et humides, la carrure encore légèrement secoué de haut en bas. De haut en bas ? Il se rendit compte qu'il avait continué ses allées et venues, qui s'étaient transformées en de petite poussées instinctives. Il sourit faiblement et se retira doucement, tenant la base de son membre pour garder en place le préservatif qu'il avait effectivement pensé à mettre. Après l'avoir enlevé, il le noua et le mit dans un mouchoir, faute de poubelle assez proche. Ceci fait, il s'allongea aux cotés de Mello, de sorte qu'il puisse facilement lui embrasser le front quand il en aurait l'envie - d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fit immédiatement - et qu'il puisse glisser son bras sous son dos pour le rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier soupira d'aise et posa sa main sur son torse.  
Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire, somnolents. C'était un peu comme l'accalmie après la tempête. C'était un silence agréable, confortable. Et pourtant, au bout d'un moment, Matt sentit les doigts de Mello jouer distraitement avec son téton. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, Matt s'exprima :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es partant pour un deuxième round ?

-Quoi ? Euh... Non. Je... Ça va aller. »

Mello parla d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop été utilisée et Matt s'en voulut presque d'en tirer de la fierté :

« -Ah ah, t'as raison, faudrait reposer ta voix avant. Qu'elle soit d'attaque pour crier mon nom toute la nuit.

-Tais-toi !

-Tu es chou quand tu rougis !

-Je te préviens si tu redis encore quelque chose comme ça je ressors mon fouet ! Et cette fois je peux te dire qu'il s'abattra sur un endroit plus sensible que ton dos !

-Tu veux me fouetter la bite ?

-Pourquoi pas ? S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire taire... !

-Je parie que ça te ferait bander.

-Peut-être, mais je serais pas le seul !

-Ah ah ah, t'as peut-être raison ! Mais bon, que ferais-tu avec ton hacker préféré à l'hôpital ?

-Pas grand chose. Surtout avec ce Kira qui se balade dans la nature, tes petits hacks me sont très utiles...

-Aaah, tu peux pas t'empêcher de parler de lui... J'aimerais qu'à moi aussi tu me donnes de l'attention... !

-Oui, oui... On verra ça après l'avoir attrapé !»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà... Cette fanfic est terminée... Je suis un peu triste, ça faisait presque un an que je travaillais dessus (oui, j'écris lentement) et je m'étais attachée. D'ailleurs, j'ai relu le chapitre plusieurs fois et fais moult changements pour être bien sûre du rendu.  
> ENFIN bref, malgré tout j'espère sincèrement que vous l'avez autant aimée que moi ! Je vous laisse ici, mais n'hésitez pas à aller voir mes (quelques) autres écrits !
> 
> PS : Vous avez remarqué les deux références ? La première passe inaperçue pour les non-connaisseurs, la deuxième frappe tout le monde.
> 
> Aussi, pour rester à jour, n'oubliez pas de vérifier régulièrement les informations se trouvant sur mon profil.


End file.
